Sunny Girls
Sunny Girls is an American animated action produced by Titmouse, Inc. for Disney Junior. This series follows Mushi Sanban and her friends, Mei Mei, Giraffe, Maxine, Susanti, Mouse Girl, Anais, Priscilla Skunk, Zomgirl and Numbuh 3 using their friendship powers to protect the earth from being obliterated by a dark force known as the "Shadow". Premise The series is set in earth that is beset by the "Shadow", a black, inky cloud that drains the life and color of anything it touches. Sun Flowers who use their power to activate magical "treasures" that are supplied by an infantile being named P. King Duckling, which can then be planted to grow trees that ward off the Shadow. Characters Sun Flowers * Mushi '''(voiced by Tara Strong) - A newly japanese Kid, Mushi Sanban is a kind, friendly, and 5 year old girl who always little kid help to King Sandy. * '''Mei Mei (voiced by Grey DeLisle) - Who enjoys being nice to others and studies hard in school. She is the teacher’s pet, very outspoken and often acts as the voice of reason among her peers. She can be patient, but to certain degree, especially when her friends won’t cooperate. * Giraffe (voiced by Jordan O'Brien) - Giraffe is the only in towns folk for hilly hole for town for everybody Giraffe and her friend towns folk. She is only in hilly hole towns folk. * Maxine (voiced by Alexandra Eden) - Maxine is the only in towns folk for everybody in hilly hole. Maxine and her friends towns folk from everyone. She is in dinner for hilly hole. Maxine the diner goes in dinner shop in hilly hole towns folk. * Susanti '''(voiced by Erin Fitzgerald) - Susanti is a friendly girl who loves sports. Her happy-go-lucky attitude sits well with all of her classmates. Although she is from another country, she made friends with Upin, Ipin and the others easily. * '''Mouse Girl (voiced by Monika Felice) - Mouse Girl is the only in hilly hole. She is a girl who loves in hilly hole in towns folk. She loves Cat Neighbor and Puppy Kid in hilly hole. * Webby (voiced by Kate Micucci) - Webby is slightly older and smarter, with her character wearing a pink and purple sweater vest, a pink skirt, and a smaller hairbow on her right-side, while she is revealed to be an enthusiastic adventure fan and Clan McDuck historian who idolizes Donald Duck as one of the greatest adventurers of all time. * Anais '''(voiced by Kyla Rae Kowalewski) - Anais is by far the most intelligent member of her team, although her young age prevents her from really being noticed and taken seriously by adults. * '''Mildred (voiced by Marc Thompson) - Mildred is a ladybug, she's a bug from hilly hole from towns folk. she tries from P. King, Wombat and Chumpkins from town of hilly hole for towns folk. * Priscilla Skunk (voiced by Cree Summer) - She is a beautiful skunk that loves to be the center of attention to the point where she doesn't like sharing the spotlight with anyone - even Sheriff Callie. Priscilla also loves fashion and looking her bests, as well as flowers and all things beautiful. * Zomgirl (voiced by Cree Summer) - The only female zombie amongst the Zombiedumbs. She is a snob who always wants to know whether she looks pretty or not and is desperate for compliments on her appearances. * Numbuh 3 (voiced by Lauren Tom) - Numbuh 3 is described as the "Diversionary Tactics Expert," and is the nurse of the medical lab and the primary caretaker of hamsters in Sector V. She has a very short attention span, but is long on charm, speaking in a slight Asian accent, and often alludes to her Japanese heritage. She is optimistic, clueless, kind, patient, gentle, and arguably smarter than her teammate, Numbuh 4, with whom she harbors a mutual crush seen throughout the show, though it is less. Cast Main * Tara Strong as Mushi * Grey DeLisle as Mei Mei * Jordan O'Brien as Giraffe * Alexandra Eden as Maxine * Erin Fitzgerald as Susanti * Monika Felice as Mouse Girl * Kate Micucci as Webby * Kyla Rae Kowalewski as Anais * Marc Thompson as Mildred * Cree Summer as Priscilla Skunk and Zomgirl * Lauren Tom as Numbuh 3 Recurring * Jessica DiCicco as Hanazuki, Blue Hemka and Lime Green Hemka * Ellie Kemper as Zombill and Dzul * Colleen O'Shaughnessy as Red Hemka, Yellow Hemka and Little Dreamer * Tara Strong as Luca, Hana and Raven * Mariel Sheets as Sally Brown * Tyler Milliron as Walrus and Sir Scoops-A-Lot * Marc Thompson as Zomjack and Uppity Moose * Greg Cipes as Beast Boy * Dee Bradley Baker, Benjamin Diskin, Cree Summer, Tom Kenny as Delightful Children From Down The Lane * Peter Kelamis as Rolf and Ehsan * James Arnold Taylor as King Sandy * Billy Thompson as Puppy Kid and Turtle * Kerry Shale as Bobert * Dan Russell as Richard and Zomkong * Bill Melendez as Zompet * Grey DeLisle as Tickles * Michael Sinterniklaas as Orange Hemka, Green Hemka, Light Blue Hemka, Purple Hemka and Pink Hemka * Erin Fitzgerald as May, Nazz and Zomson * Catherine Taber as Gale * Eli Jamison as Elephant * Mandy Moore as Sheriff Callie * Teresa Gallagher as Nicole * Hugo Harold-Harrison as Tobias * Jacob Hopkins as Gumball and Ijat * Terrell Ransom, Jr. as Darwin Supporting * Marc Thompson as P. King Duckling * Courtney Shaw as Wombat * Benjie Randall as Chumpkins * Dee Bradley Baker as Numbuh 4 * Benjamin Diskin as Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 1 * Danny McBride as Mail * Janyse Jaud as Bomb * Jessica DiCicco as Toby * Lucas Grabeel as Deputy Peck * Matt Hill as Ed, Tyler and Jarjit * Tabitha St. Germain as Shope * Richard Cox as Kevin * Lee Tockar as Roach * Samuel Vincent as Edd * Tony Sampson as Eddy * Keenan Christensen as Jimmy and Fizi * Caleel Harris as Chuck * Gage Munroe as Hank N Stein * Bryn McAuley as Mavis * Evany Rosen as Wendy Blob * Lauren Tom as Upin & Ipin * Cree Summer as Red Production Development Writing Voices Animation Music Reception The series received many views from critics and fans. Broadcast History Home Media Trivia * Stella is going be a main character show, but she was replaced due the birds in Angry Birds. * P, King is only his folks in town with Wombat and Chumpkins about everyone. Gallery Characters Mushi Sanban.jpg Mei Mei.png Giraffe-0.png Maxine.png Susanti.png Mouse Girl.png DT2017_-_Webby Vanderquack.png Season 3 Anais.png Mildred-0.png Priscilla Skunk.png Zomgirl.jpg Numbuh 3.jpg Teasers KND Teaser.png|Mushi's Teaser for Episode 1 Upin & Ipin Teaser.png|Mei Mei's Teaser for Episode 2 P. King Duckling Teaser 2.png|Giraffe's Teaser for Episode 3 Later.png|Maxine's Teaser for Episode 4 Upin & Ipin Teaser 2.png|Susanti's Teaser for Episode 5 P. King Duckling Teaser.png|Mouse Girl's Teaser for Episode 6 Webby.jpg|Webby's Teaser for Episode 7 The Amazing World of Gumball Teaser.png|Anais' Teaser for Episode 8 P. King Duckling Teaser 3.png|Mildred's Teaser for Episode 9 Sheriff Callie's Wild West Teaser.png|Priscilla's Teaser for Episode 10 Zombie Dumb Teaser.png|Zomgirl's Teaser for Episode 11 KND Teaser 3.png|Numbuh 3's Teaser for Episode 12 Category:KND Category:Upin & Ipin Category:P. King Duckling Category:DuckTales Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:Sheriff Callie's Wild West Category:Zombie Dumb